


An Afternoon with Three Heads

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron discovers that he finds Parseltongue sexy and so does someone else!





	An Afternoon with Three Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Home  
Fan Fiction Recs  
kerry@kerryblaze.com  
Email me  
Fan Art Recs  
My Fan Fiction  
Guestbook

“Tell me, why are we doing this again?” Ron asked Harry as they walked across Hogwarts’ grounds towards Hagrid’s hut.

Harry simply replied, “’Cause Hagrid is our friend.”

“Need I remind you what happened the last time I helped Hagrid take care of one of his pets!” Ron said irritably.

Harry bumped his hip against Ron’s. “No, but don’t worry, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”

“A runespoor, Harry! Runespoor! Black-market stuff for a reason!”

“It’s only a baby, Ron. Just hatched. And if it tries anything, I can talk to it. I’ll tell it not to hurt you.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ron mumbled. “Forgot about that.”

They reached Hagrid’s hut and entered without knocking. Fang bounded towards the boys, jumping on Ron, and sending him backwards, forcing him to stumble down the stairs.

“FANG, NO!” Harry shouted.

Reluctantly, Fang retreated to his rug by the fire and panted heavily, staring at Ron as he reentered through the door.

Harry laughed. “I think Fang has a crush.”

“Not funny,” replied Ron, annoyed at the never-ending joke.

“He’s not the only one.” Harry moved closer to nuzzle Ron’s neck.

“Crushes are unrequited. I requite back,” said Ron resolutely, leaning into Harry’s mouth.

Harry pulled away and smiled wickedly. “That you do! Often, too.”

“Okay, let’s get on with it,” Ron said, thinking of all the things he’d rather be doing with Harry at that moment. “Where is it?”

Harry walked to a table near the fire and lifted a blanket to reveal a glass tank. Ron moved closer, ignoring Fang’s whimpers as he walked by, and peered at the three-headed snake in the cage.

“Did he name it?” he asked.

“You don’t want to know,” responded Harry, shaking his head.

Ron raised his eyebrows. “Come on, then. Tell me!”

Harry pointed to the left head. “This one is Hermy. This one in the middle is Ron-”

“Enough! You were right!” Ron sighed exasperatedly. “Just feed it and then we can get out of here.”

Harry bent down - Ron resisted the urge to grab his arse - and stood up holding a box.

Ron looked disgusted. “Mice?”

“Yep.”

“Ugh!” Ron said, pursing his lips. “I’m going over there. While you…” He waved his hand at the box. “… do that.”

Ron wandered over to the kitchen table and began leafing through a picture book of Dragons.

"Bugger!” exclaimed Harry.

Ron turned around. “What? Did they bite you?” he asked with concern.

“Not me! It seems that Harry and Ronnie are trying to bite Hermy’s head off!”

Ron sniggered. “It’s not funny, I know, but I -” His voice trailed off and turned into a fit of laughter.

“It’s not funny. Hagrid said they weren’t mature enough to start thinking on their own. I guess he was wrong.”

“This shocks you?” Ron asked amusingly.

“No,” Harry responded grumpily.

Harry picked up a twig from the wood by the fireplace, poked at the snake’s heads, and spoke to them. “Stop that. Please, don’t hurt yourself until Hagrid gets back.”

The head called Harry bit the twig and yanked it from his name-sake's hand. “Stop it, I said. Come on, Ronnie. Ignore her. Take them off to some nice daydream or something.”

“Maybe they are too young to understand me,” said Harry.

After no response from Ron, Harry turned around. “Ron?”

“Do that again?” Ron croaked, looking disoriented.

Harry rushed over to Ron. “What’s wrong?”

“That…” Ron said, pointing a shaking finger to Harry’s mouth. “Do that again… Please.”

Harry pulse quickened. He heard Ron say please like that many times before. He would say it while Harry teased him, relentlessly, by licking everywhere except where Ron wanted him to the most.

“You’ve heard me speak Parseltongue before,” Harry pointed out.

“Twelve. I was twelve,” whispered Ron.

Harry flashed him a dazzling grin. “Um, didn’t think being a Parselmouth could be considered sexy.”

Ron stared at him, his eyes gleaming with lust. “It is.”

Forgetting about the snakes, Harry slid his arms around Ron’s neck. Looking in his lover’s eyes, he hissed, “You want me to talk to you like this.”

Ron shivered uncontrollably. “Yeah, just like that.”

Harry ran his fingers through the sides of Ron’s hair and to the back of his neck. “I didn’t know you would like this. I like the way it makes you look. You look incredible when you can’t think of anything, but fucking me.”

“Oh, gods, Harry,” whimpered Ron, grinding his erection into Harry’s hipbone.

Harry seized Ron’s arse and urged him to push harder against him. “I love to feel your cock on me. And in me. In my mouth. In my arse.”

Hastily, Harry unzipped Ron’s trousers, slipped his hand down the front, and wrapped his hand around Ron’s erection. “I love the way you feel in my hand. You get so hard for me.”

Ron was a quivering mess. The sizzling sounds that came from Harry’s mouth felt as if they were crawling all over his body. “Harry, w-w-what are you s-s-saying?”

“Nothing you don’t already know,” whispered Harry. He moved towards Ron for a kiss, their tongues meeting before their lips did.

Ron tugged at the hem of Harry’s jumper. “Off,” he demanded.

Once both boys were shirtless, they embraced again. Zealous hands roamed over bare skin. Feverish lips sucked and teeth nibbled at ears, necks, and shoulders.

Harry murmured Parseltongue in Ron’s ear. “Do you want me to suck your cock? Of course, you do. You want me to suck you dry.”

Harry knelt down before Ron and pulled his pants and underwear down past his hips. He studied Ron’s cock. “It’s beautiful. I want to suck you… eat you… devour you.”

“Please…” Ron moaned.

Harry gripped Ron’s cock at the base, lazily tracing circles across his balls with his thumb. “Tell me what you want.” Harry flicked Ron’s head with the tip of his tongue. “I love to hear you beg. Beg me, Ron. Beg me to suck your cock.”

Ron groaned. “Fuck… please.”

“Please what?” Harry knew Ron couldn’t understand him, so he let his actions tell him that he wanted him to beg for it.

Ron couldn’t take his eyes off Harry’s mouth. He was going insane. Harry was hissing things he couldn’t understand, but his imagination was doing quite well filling in the gaps.

“Suck my cock, please, Harry. Now!” cried Ron, desperately clutching at Harry’s shoulders.

Keeping his eyes raised, he watched his lover’s face as he slowly glided his cock into his mouth.

It felt wonderful, but Ron didn’t think ahead. If Harry’s mouth was full, then he couldn’t speak Parseltongue. Ron wanted to hear more of the erotic, sensuous, noise flowing from Harry’s mouth.

“Harry, come up here,” Ron said, urging Harry up by pulling on his arms.

Harry stood up and faced Ron with a quizzical look. “I want to fuck you,” growled Ron.

Harry froze. He heard something that sounded like a moan. He knew he hadn’t done it and it wasn’t Ron’s moan. It came from the window directly behind Ron. In a swift move, he pulled his wand from his left pocket, pointed it at the window, and shouted ‘Stupefy.’

"HARRY!” Ron hollered, hastily pulling up his pants. “Who was it?”

“I think it was Malfoy.”

“Malfoy! That bloody bastard!” Ron fumed.

A shirtless Ron, with his pants still unbuttoned, stormed towards the door. Harry followed.

“Ron, calm down,” Harry said frantically, grabbing the waistband of Ron’s trousers.

Ron turned the corner of the hut and halted at the sight before him. Draco Malfoy had been stunned. He had fallen sideways to the ground, firmly clutching his exposed (and visibly aroused) penis.

“Pervert,” said Ron, sounding amused. “He was watching us and wanking.”

“Should we wake him up?” asked Harry.

Ron crossed his arms and raised his eyes to the sky. “How long will Hagrid be gone?” he asked.

“All day, he said he’s having dinner in Diagon Alley with a friend. Why?” Harry asked cautiously.

Ron pointed at Malfoy. “We can have some fun with this one.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“Only if you want to,” Ron said seriously, turning towards Harry and placing his hands on Harry’s hips.

“Are you serious? You want to… fuck Malfoy!” Harry couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice.

“NO!” he shouted, shaking his head. “No, that’s not what I had in mind. But, if he wants to watch, let him watch. Show him what he’ll never have.”

Harry had to admit to himself that the idea of it was turning him on. His erection that had begun to deflate was rising again. His throat and mouth felt very dry. “Are you sure?” he managed to croak out.

“Only if you are,” Ron said firmly.

Harry nodded his head. Ron kissed him on the forehead.

"Look at that grin!” Harry said playfully. “And you said he was the pervert!”

“Come on, help me get him inside.”

The couple moved Malfoy inside and, under the glare of Fang, placed him in a chair by the fire.

“Fang, be a good boy and go in the other room,” Ron said, nudging Fang’s behind with his toe.

Fang begrudgingly obeyed.

Both boys stood close, facing the unconscious Slytherin. “Well,” said Harry. “Now what?”

Ron curled his arm around Harry’s waist. “Trust me, love?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Ron circled fingers around Malfoy’s wrist, removed his hand from his erection, and placed it on the arm of the chair. He then pulled Malfoy’s wand from his pocket and placed it on the kitchen table.

“Bind him,” instructed Ron.

Harry cast a binding spell. Chains sprung up and locked around Malfoy's wrists and ankles.

Ron was face to face with Harry, running a hand through his hair. “If you want to stop, just say so. Okay? Don’t do anything, because you think I want to!”

“I will. I trust you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Ron pointed his wand at Malfoy. “Ennervate.”

Malfoy opened his eyes and shook his head slightly, attempting to shake off the fog surrounding his brain. He looked up and saw Harry and Ron standing above him, smirking.

He immediately attempted to stand.

“What the fuck?” he growled when he realized he was bound to the chair.

“Good morning, Dray,” Ron said in a mockingly pleasant tone.

“Don’t call me that!” he snarled.

“Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Harry added.

“Bastards,” he said fiercely. “Release me.”

Ron placed his hands on his hips and glowered at Malfoy. “I don’t think so, Malfoy.”

“I won’t stand for this. This is preposterous. How dare-”

“How dare we what?” Ron asked, moving closer to Malfoy. “You’re the pervert caught with your pants down.”

Malfoy glanced down at his crotch and realized his cock was still hard and sticking out from his open fly. His face turned pink and he sucked in his lower lip.

Seeing Malfoy’s humiliation, gave Harry more confidence. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Fuck you, Potter!”

“Oh, don’t you wish,” said Ron. He bent over Malfoy, moving his face only inches away from the furious blonde. “Only I get do to that,” he said, poking his own chest. “But since you like watching, I thought maybe you’d like to see what you're missing.”

Confusion, then astonishment, and then finally anger flashed across Malfoy’s face. “You wouldn’t!” he shouted.

“Shut up or I’ll gag you,” Ron said evenly.

“What makes you think I won’t tell anyone about this?”

“Who would believe you?” asked Ron. “Would you tell the whole story? How you were wanking while watching us?”

Harry laughed and shared a look with Ron. Ron had control of the situation and the look on Malfoy’s face told Harry that he knew it. Harry may have had his doubts at first, but now he was finding the situation overly stimulating.

“I’ll make you pay. I’ll make both of you pay,” Malfoy threatened.

Ron ignored him and moved behind Harry. He lightly scratched his fingernails down Harry’s spine. He knew Harry loved it and the sensation would go straight to his cock.

“He’s perfect, isn’t he?” Ron said, staring longingly at Harry’s half-naked body. “Did you hear him speaking Parseltongue? Is that what got you so worked up?”

He encircled his arms around Harry and began to trace his fingers around his nipples.

“Do it,” Ron said softly in Harry’s ear.

“Yes, love. Feels so good. Your hands all over me.”

Malfoy’s jaw dropped. Ron sneered. “Travels straight to your cock, doesn’t it, Malfoy?”

Ron positioned Harry so that they were facing each other and Malfoy could see both of them from the side. Ron began licking and sucking an already pert nipple. Harry jerked in pleasure.

“Tell him what you want me to do to you,” Ron commanded.

“I want you to bite me. I want you to mark me. Make me yours. Then I’m going to get on my hands and knees and open myself up to you. I want him to watch as your amazing cock slides into me. He’ll die from wishing it was him you were fucking. You think it’s me that he wants, but it’s not. It’s you. He likes listening to me, but he’s staring at you. He wants to be dominated. He wants you to fuck him.”

Both Ron and Malfoy were mad with desire. Malfoy’s cock was throbbing painfully and he was chewing the inside of his mouth to stop from moaning aloud. Ron’s blazing red fringe was fanning out on Harry’s pale chest as he bit and sucked hungrily at his boyfriend’s flesh. Malfoy was mesmerized by the trail of crimson marks Ron’s mouth left in its wake.

Ron fell to his knees. "So fucking gorgeous," he said tenderly, massaging Harry's cock through his pants. He seductively lowered Harry's jeans and boxers, allowing his erection to spring free. When Harry was completely naked, Ron ran his hands from Harry's ankles up to his inner thigh and back down again.

“So fucking gorgeous,” he said again. “Don’t you agree, Malfoy?” Ron looked over at Malfoy, who was struggling with the binds on his hands.

Ron looked up, caught Harry’s eye, and smirked, before taking most of Harry’s cock into his mouth.

“Gods, yes, Ron.” Harry locked eyes with Malfoy and switched to Parseltongue. “You wish he was doing this to you, don’t you? He’s brilliant, you know. He fucks like he does everything else. With his heart. Do you know about that, Malfoy? Have you ever been fucked out of love?”

Harry’s hissing stopped and was replaced with a moan. Ron’s suctioning mouth and wandering fingers were pushing him towards oblivion. Harry twisted his fingers in Ron’s hair and delicately pulled. It was a gesture of lovers that are perfectly in tune with one another, knowing what the other wants without speaking.

Ron stood and Harry dug in Ron’s pocket, pulled out a tube of lubrication, and placed it in Ron’s hand.

Malfoy groaned. ‘They carry it around with them!’ he thought. ‘They must be shagging all over the place.’

Harry swiftly removed the rest of Ron's clothes. Ron stood there naked with his cock jutting out large and proud. Malfoy eyes grew wide. He now understood why somewhere in the middle of their sixth year, Ron’s boyish gangly walk had been replaced with a man’s smug swagger.

The couple melted into one another. Ron sucked Harry’s shoulder, as Harry spoke his exclusive language directly into Ron’s ear.

“You’re so beautiful, Ron. Malfoy thinks so, too. He can’t take his eyes off your cock. But we both know it belongs to me.”

Malfoy was no longer struggling against his bindings. He was aching all over to be touched, the same way his most hated enemies were touching each other. He realized he was wheezing and he gulped down air to try to calm himself, as Harry knelt down on the floor and Ron positioned himself behind him. Ron prepared Harry and Harry’s vocal urgings switched back and forth from English to Parseltongue. Ron used one hand to guide himself into Harry’s entrance, the other firmly stroking Harry’s erection. The sight was too much for Malfoy. A moan caught in his throat, and he hoped he was the only one that had heard it.

Harry and Ron were so caught up with each other that they had forgotten they had an audience, until Malfoy moaned. They turned to look at him. Malfoy’s eyes, normally filled with spite and hatred, were glowing with hunger and lust. Ron was positively overcome with passion and had to force himself not to pound into Harry with all of his might. He began to fill Harry with even and deep strokes, eliciting moans of pleasure.

Ron’s skilled hand knew exactly what to do with Harry’s cock to bring him close to the edge and then pull back, so he wouldn’t peak too soon.

A voice in Malfoy’s head was screaming at him to stop being an arrogant prick and to plead with his captors to release his hands. His cock was painfully hard and each time Ron grunted or Harry moaned, his cock twitched, aching to be touched.

His will broke when Harry began speaking that excruciating language again.

Based off the extreme look of satisfaction on Harry’s face, he didn’t need to speak snake to know that Harry was expressing his enjoyment of his boyfriend being blessed with an extremely large penis that he clearly had plenty of practice using.

“Fucking bastards,” he whined. “Just release one hand.”

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Ron asked in a wicked tone.

He pulled Harry up, so his back was flushed up against his chest. He slowly caressed Harry’s erection, his thumb pulling back the foreskin and sliding across the slit. “Is this what you want to do to yourself? How bad does it hurt, Malfoy?”

‘Damn him to hell,’ Malfoy thought. ‘I’m not going to beg.’ But Malfoy found it an impossible thing to do when Ron was still driving himself into Harry and Harry began babbling incoherently.

Through gritted teeth, Malfoy said, “Please.”

Ron only chuckled and began speaking to Harry in a low, loving voice, encouraging him to come. Harry put his hand over Ron’s and urged him to pump faster. After a few strokes, their hands intertwined on his cock, Harry came.

Malfoy gasped while watching Harry’s come burst from his cock onto their fingers, dripping to the floor only inches away from his feet.

“Please, please,” Malfoy screamed.

Ron grabbed his wand and released Malfoy’s hands only.

"Fuck,” he moaned as his cock was finally getting much needed attention. Between half-open eyelids, he watched Harry drop back to his knees, sedated but holding steady, as Ron drilled into him. And Malfoy, who would later take a shower and scrub his skin raw over what he had thought, couldn’t stop himself from imagining that he was in Harry’s position. It didn’t take long for him to feel his orgasm building. His balls tightened and he gripped his shaft firmly, feeling his ejaculation pulsating through his cock.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back, only vaguely aware of the sounds of Ron screaming through his own orgasm. When the feeling came back to his body, he became conscious of his undignified position. Sweat was pouring from his scalp and dripping down the side of his face, his hand drenched in come, and his cock was now limp and resting on his stomach.

He heard Ron and Harry talking in hushed tones and he looked at them through slits in his eyelids, hoping they weren’t looking at him. They weren’t. Harry was sitting between Ron’s legs, facing him, his legs opened and crossed around Ron’s waist. They were whispering and making eyes at each other.

“You’ve had your fun!” Malfoy sneered. “Now release me! The last thing I need is to be forced to watch your nauseating post-coital ritual.”

Harry smiled and gave a small nod. They picked up their wands from the floor and stood, grabbing two blankets from a nearby trunk and wrapping them around their waists. Ron fetched Malfoy's wand from the table and handed it to him.

Malfoy released himself from the bindings and muttered the spell to clean away the evidence of his moment of weakness. After closing his pants and tucking in his shirt, he turned to his kidnappers, his face twisted in anger.

“You both think you’re so brilliant, strutting around the castle, so wonderfully in love. Well, enjoy it while it lasts, because when all is said and done…” He pointed at Ron. “You will still be poor!” Ron snorted a laugh. Then he pointed at Harry. “And you will be dead.”

Ron’s temper flared and he raised his wand.

“Ron, no,” Harry yelled and grabbed Ron’s wrist. Quietly he said, “We deserved that.”

Malfoy, satisfied that Ron wouldn’t dare hit him with a spell in the back, turned and walked towards the door.

“Oh, Malfoy,” Ron said contemptuously. “You forgot one thing.”

Malfoy looked back over his shoulder.

“I didn’t spell your eyes open. No one forced you to watch.”

Ron sniggered as Malfoy’s face turned crimson and he stormed out the door.

“Ron?”

“Yeah, Harry.”

“We’re never going to talk about this, right?” he asked shyly.

Ron grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him into a hug. “Right!”

“Ron! The runespoor!” Harry exclaimed, running to the tank.

Ron joined him. “Is it dead?”

“Um, I don’t think so. I think it’s sleeping.”

“Oh. You don’t think…”

“I never thought about it, but, yeah, I guess they understood what I was saying.”

“It appears we had a larger audience than we thought!”

“Ron,” Harry said, pointing at the open door to Hagrid’s bedroom. “Looks like there was one more.”

Fang stood in the doorway, panting, and looking adoringly at Ron.

Ron threw his hands in the air. “Oh, for Merlin’s sake!”


End file.
